


Venturing into D/S.

by LarsonColfer



Category: CP Coulter's Dalton - Fandom, Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Eventual Dom / Sub, M/M, Sub! Logan.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary : Julian takes matters into his own hands, when he sees his boyfriend, yet again, get saddened by his dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venturing into D/S.

**Author's Note:**

> Established Jogan. eventual Sub! Logan and Jules.(if this continues into a verse which it will)

Julian despised when Logan was in a state like this; tired, hurting, as he trashed every single thing he owned. This usually happened post the Senator’s monthly phone call and every time Logan was left broken and hurt.

He hated what the Senator was doing to his son.

“Lo!” he winced as Logan kicked at the bed in frustration and then finally slumped down in exhaustion and pain.

“You have to stop doing that.” He gently chided and sat down next to his boyfriend.

“I try so hard.” Logan whispered “and he doesn’t get it.” He rested his head on Julian’s shoulder. “I’m never good enough for him and every time he tells me how much I failed him.”

“It hurts”

Julian pushed the bottle of pills in Logan’s hand. “Take them. They’ll make you feel better.”

“I don’t want to feel numb and that’s what they’ll do to me.” He took Julian’s hand his and linked their fingers together.” It doesn’t make it go; all the ache, the pain, the anger, its still all there. Never gone.”

He looked in to Julian’s warm brown eyes. “I hate this Jules. I hate him”

“Oh Honey” Julian said sadly and pulled him into his arms, cuddling him close.

“I’m so tired” Logan whispered and leaned into his boyfriend.

“Rest.” Julian said and kissed his forehead and Logan smiled and closed his eyes.

******

“I’m sorry.“ Logan whispered after sometime, his head on Julian’s chest, as he cuddled his boyfriend close. “I’m sorry you witnessed this. I’m-”

Julian pressed his finger against Logan’s lips. “Hush Honey” He looked into Logan’s sorrowful green eyes. “Don’t ever apologies just because you broken down okay. Its not your fault. You did nothing wrong.”

“Infact its your dad who should be apologizing” Julian muttered angrily and Logan a glanced at him carefully. He had never seen his boyfriend so worked up before.

“Shh” Julian soothed when he found Logan looking at him . He rubbed Logan back soothingly. “Rest Lo” he said and then paused and added “ or would you like to lie down. It may be more comfortable.“

Logan nodded and Julian helped helped him remove his blazer and shoes and socks. “Please join me” Logan asked “I don’t want to be alone.” and Julian moved to sleep behind Logan, spooning him, his arms curl tightly around Logan’s waist.

“Sleep lovely” he requested and Logan closed his eyes and slept.

******

After this incident Logan found himself searching for Julian immediately whenever he was hurt or tired and Julian always took care of him.

Be it accompanying him or listening to his fears or soothing him or cuddling or kissing him. Julian’s presence helped him a lot and he was forever grateful for his boyfriend.

Though sometimes felt that he took too much of Julian’s time and then he would feel sad, also the thought that Julian may feel obligated to care for him just because they were boyfriends.

When he told Julian about his fears, Julian held him close and kissed his lips softly.” I love you.” Julian told him looking into his eyes” So I don’t mind. Infact –“ he brushed Logan’s blonde hair away from his face” I like doing this for you, caring you, looking after you, making you happy.”

He picked up Logan’s hand and kissed it softly .”It makes me happy, seeing you happy”

“Don’t ever feel worried, scared, ashamed or awkward to ask me for anything Lo. I will do anything for you.”

Logan smiled and nodded and kissed Julian softly before going to sleep.

****

Julian watched as his boyfriend slept in his arms. He was afraid for him as he had not been sleeping well and his forehead was forever scrunched up in worry. He watched as Logan cuddled close to him, the frown lines slowly leaving is face, as he relaxed into the sleep.

“Sleep beautiful “he whispered and wondered what to do about his boyfriend.

When Logan woke up, he found Julian looking at him lovingly. “ Hi beautiful” Julian said softly” how was your nap.?’

‘It was nice “ Logan smiled ‘Thanks”

Julian looked at him carefully, gauging his boyfriend. He was much better after the nap but Julian was still afraid for him.

“Jules?” Logan asked softly when he realized that his boyfriend was staring at him.

“ I don’t like seeing you hurt” Julia confessed “ I don’t and it makes me so sad that cant do anything about it.”

“But you are Jules” Logan replied “you help me everyday.”

“I would like to do more” Julian whispered “ I don’t ever want to see you hurt.”

“But how ca-“ Logan tried

“By this.”Julian replied and handed Logan a sheaf of print outs.

They all had one common theme. “The care and handling of your sub.” “A happy sub means a happy dom” “They come first; a guide to understanding and caring of your sub.” “ how to be a good dom.” “ After care: do’s and don’t” “Domming for dummies: a complete guide to looking after your sub.”

“Jules?” Logan asked still looking at the papers.

“It hurts so much to see you suffer Lo.” Julian whispered softly” All the ache, pain, misery. I cant bare to see you like that. I want to take it all away. I want you to stop feeling like that broken hurt. I want to you to stop hurting. I want to make you stop hurting.”

He took his boyfriend’s hand in his “You’re not this shell of a person. You’re Logan. You’re strong, brave, kind, charming.”

He took a deep breath, still looking at his Logan.” I just want to make you feel better and I want to care for you always.”

He glanced down at the papers and then back at his boyfriend ”We can go slow and don’t even have to follow this. But-“ he pulled Logan close to him “ I want to help you feel better.”

Logan glanced down at the papers and then smiled at Julian. “ I trust you Jules.”

“Thank you” Julian whispered and cuddled his boyfriend close.”I promise I‘m going to keep you always happy.”


End file.
